Halloween del amor?
by JoZ16
Summary: Halloween esta cerca, pero parece ser que Soul tiene algo importante que decir. Que sera?


Se acercaba Halloween y todo Spartoi estaba reunido en la mansión Death para discutir que harían ese día.

-EL GRAN ORE-SAMA EXIGE FIESTAAAAAAAA! – grito el ninja soltando una de sus estruendosas risas

-MAKA-CHOP! – dijo al tiempo que le incrustaba un libro de casi mil páginas en la cabeza.

-Realmente solo digan que quieren hacer, no es cool verlos pelear cada dos por tres – dijo la guadaña ya un poco cansado de tanto alboroto.

Después de que todo Spartoi tratara de calmarse en vano y de que algunos terminaran con un libro incrustado en la cabeza cortesía de Maka y Crona terminara en el Sr. Rincón todos al final decidieron tener una fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Demonios que me pondré? – se lamentaba Liz cuando estaban en el centro comercial buscando disfraces.

-No se lidiar con los disfraces- dijo Crona tímidamente.

-Tranquilas miren que contenta esta Patty por allá – dijo Tsubaki tratando de calmarlas.

Un poco lejos de allí Patty reía al tiempo que sacaba un disfraz de jirafa del gancho en el que se encontraba.

-Maka, mira. Te vendría bien este traje de vampiresa y en Internet encontré un muy buen tutorial para el maquillaje – dijo Liz alegremente.

-No sé, ¿no es demasiado revelador? – dijo levantando el disfraz que consistía en un mini vestido strapless negro y una capa negra con las orillas en rojo.

-Maka-Chan con ese vestido te verías hermosa – dijo Tsubaki feliz

-Sí. A parte que a ya sabes-quien le gustaría mucho verte vestida así – dijo Liz pícaramente

Maka se sonrojo y dijo tímidamente – E..está bien me lo p..probare- al tiempo que se dirigía al probador. Luego de cinco minutos, que para las chicas parecían eternos, salió vestida y algo sonrojada por la falta de tela del vestido.

-¡Maka! ¡Te vez hermosa! – dijo Liz

-No sé cómo lidiar con Maka vestida de esa forma – dijo Crona

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Linda!

-¿Enserio les gusta?

Luego de que todas la vieran como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo se cambió a su ropa normal. Después de que Tsubaki ideara un traje de Jane the killler, Liz consiguiera un traje de enfermera y Patty finalmente comprara un traje de jirafa, ayudaban a Crona a buscar un disfraz que le sentara bien.

-¿Qué tal este? – decía Maka.

-No.

-Mira Crona, estos disfraces de gatita – le decía Tsubaki al tiempo que le mostraba un vestido un poco sobre las rodillas que incluía una diadema de orejas de gato, una cola que se podía poner y quitar y unos guantes que asemejaban las patas.

-No.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Conejito! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Nunca.

-¿Qué tal de payasita? – pregunto exasperada Liz.

-Creo que prefiero el de gato.

Cuando al fin pagaron cada quien se dirigió a su casa. Cuando Maka llego a su departamento vio a Soul tirado en el sillón viendo televisión.

-Ya llegue – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que bien ¿conseguiste el disfraz? – pregunto volteando a ver a su técnico.

-Sip, pero no te lo mostrare hasta el día de la fiesta.

-Ni quien quiera ver a una pecho plano con disfraz. De segura usaras relleno. Jajajajajajaja

-¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaa….

-¡No, Maka, no!

-….Chop!

Y diciendo esto la cabeza de Soul quedo más plana que una televisión de plasma.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuch! – se quejó el albino sujetándose la cabeza como si eso pudiera amainar el dolor que en ese momento le aquejaba.

Maka simplemente se dio la media vuelta y dejo al chico quejándose y retorciéndose de dolor sobre el sillón. Entro a su cuarto y encendió la computadora para buscar el famoso tutorial, solo tenía que buscar un maquillaje algo dark ya que había comprado unos colmillos postizos realmente convincentes. Después de una hora y una Maka con un maquillaje que parecía que algo realmente horrible le hubiera explotada en la cara, se dio por vencida y decidió lavarse la cara para preparar la cena.

En la sala se escuchaban unos ronquidos por lo que salió con mucho sigilo de su habitación para dirigirse al baño sin que el arma lo viera. Cuando al fin estuvo allí maldijo en voz baja su incompetencia en cuanto a maquillaje se habla.

Salió con la cara limpia y fue directo a la cocina dispuesta a hacer la cena. Comenzó a cocinar algo de carne y verduras, cuando sintió a Soul despertar.

-¿Qué tanto cocinas?

-Algo de carne y verduras – contesto volteando a verlo.

-¿¡Pero que mierda?!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu… tu… tus di… dientes – dijo señalando los prominentes colmillos que la chica tenia puestos.

-¡¿Huh?! – dijo la chica poniendo el fuego al mínimo y llendo hacia el baño.

Cuando se vio en el espejo se golpeó la frente (A.K.A. :epicfacepalm:) se dirigió hacia su cuarto, tomo el estuche en el que venían los colmillos y fue devuelta al baño, se quitó los colmillos y los guardo en el estuche no sin antes haberlos limpiado con el chorro de agua abierto.

Cuando fue de nuevo a la cocina se dedicó a terminar lo que ya había comenzado. Soul la miro y le pregunto algo con la mirada, ella solo sonrió dándole a entender que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

A día siguiente Soul fue al centro comercial con una misión: comprar su disfraz y ayudar a Kid y Black Star a comprar el suyo. Sin duda alguna esta era una misión suicida.

-Hey Kid, que tal este está muy cool – dijo el albino al sostener en alto un traje de Edward Scissorhands.

-¡No hay manera de que utilicé un traje cuyo portador es asimétrico! – dijo a punto de un ataque.

-¿No puedes dejar de lado tu maldita simetría por un día y solo tomar un maldito disfraz? Es un solo día por un par de horas por favor – dijo exasperado ya que esa era la quinta tienda a la que iban sin que el joven shinigami se decidiera por uno. – ¡Hey Black, mira, uno de Freddie Kruger!

-¡SIIII EL GRAN YO MERECE VESTIR DE UN ASESINO TAN GRANDIOSO COMO EL! ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – grito el técnico con su usual entusiasmo.

-Bien a Kid no le gusto ninguno vayamos a pagar tu traje. Cool, mira esta mascare es igual que la de Jason – dijo Soul emocionado.

-Llévala que esperas - le ínsito Black Star.

Cuando salieron decidieron llevar a Kid a una última tienda donde podías encontrar disfraces de todo tipo. Dentro encontraron un traje idéntico al de Jack Skeleton e incitaron al joven a llevarlo diciendo que era completamente simétrico y que podía usar una mascar o pintarse la cara.

-Bien lo llevare, pero no usare la máscara, prefiero decirle a Liz que me pinte como él ya que su simetría es excepcional.

-Cool ya encontré el traje bien paguemos y vayámonos de una vez me siento como mujer llendo a tantas tiendas solo porque Kid no encontraba un traje "simétrico"- dijo señalando lo último con sus dedos.

Cuando al fin llego a su departamento dejo sus cosas en el cuarto y salió a ver dónde estaba Maka. Al acercarse a su habitación pudo escuchar a alguien dentro del cuarto con ella.

-Maka, es muy sencillo, tomas la sombra así con esta brochita y la extiendes sobre todo el parpado de esta forma, ¿ves? Sencillo – dijo la voz de Liz.

-Ok lo intentare – dijo la voz de Maka -¿con este color cierto?

-Si, para este traje se necesitan colores obscuros.

-Crona tu utiliza estos tonos más color piel, mira así y te verás muy linda – dijo la voz de Tsubaki.

-Maka, ya llegue - dijo el joven tocando la puerta.

-¡Soul pensé que tardarías más! – dijo Maka muy sorprendida.

-No al fin conseguimos un traje simétrico para Kid y pude escapar de él. En fin estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas – le contesto el haciendo el que no se había dado cuenta de su sorpresa.

-De acuerdo.

Se dirigió a su cuarto preguntándose qué le pasaría últimamente ya que había notado que actuaba un poco distinta y se sonrojaba cuando le recordaba que la fiesta seria en unos días. De pronto escucho como la puerta del cuarto de la chica se abría, pero decidió dejarlas solas.

-Jajajajajajaja Maka se ve muy linda jajajajajajajaja - reía estruendosamente Patty quien tenía los ojos pintados con tonos naranjas y cafés simulando ser una jirafa.

-Es verdad - decía Liz mientras se quitaba el maquillaje de Jane the killler de la cara ya que le había enseñado a Tsubaki a maquillarse como la famosa asesina.

-No sé cómo lidiar con el desmaquillante – decía Crona mientras Tsubaki la ayudaba a quitarse los restos del maquillaje de Gato que tenía.

Cuando todas salieron del diminuto baño donde se quitaban todo el maquillaje Maka toco la puerta de Soul.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sal Liz te quiere decir algo.

-¿Que pasa Liz? – dijo cuándo salió del cuarto.

-Oye ¿puedes llevar un poco de música mañana? no seremos muchos pero para disfrutar mínimo – le contesto la pistola.

-Claro, ¿punk o jazz?

-Ambas.

-Jejejejejejeje fiesta jejejejejejejejejejeje.

Bien chicas las veré mañana – se despidió Maka.

-Bye – dijo Liz.

-A… adiós – dijo una tímida Crona.

-Jejejejejejejejejeje ADIOS jejejejejejejeje – reía alegremente Patty.

-Adiós Maka-Chan, Soul-Kun – se despidió Tsubaki con su usual tono cortes.

-Bien y ¿Qué quieres cenar? – dijo Maka alegremente.

-Na déjalo pidamos algo – dijo Soul con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Cl… claro – dijo Maka sonrojándose de pronto - *¿Por qué me sonrojo? Me ha dirigido esa sonrisa cientos de veces ¿Qué demonios me pasa?* - se preguntó mentalmente.

A la tarde del día siguiente ya era Halloween y Maka se estaba alistando para salir mientras Soul se daba un baño. - *Hoy tengo que tratar de actuar normal para no levantar sospechas siendo que todo Spartoi estará allí* - se regañaba mentalmente la chica.

-Makaaaa, ¿ya estas lista? Se nos hará tarde – le decía el chico a través de la puerta.

-Lista – dijo esta cuando salió de su habitación.

A Soul casi le da una hemorragia nasal al ver a su técnico con ese atuendo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? – dijo la peli-ceniza dando una vuelta.

-Maka… te vez… hermosa – contesto el sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

-¿Enserio te gusta? Es que a mí no termina de convencerme – dijo la chica, terca como siempre.

-Enserio, vamos señorita vampiro, debemos llegar temprano porque si no el Gran Dios me asesinara por hacer esperar a su divina presencia – dijo el con un muy claro tono sarcástico.

Maka solo rio pasando su brazo por a través del que este le ofrecía, tomando una actitud caballerosa que no checaba con su disfraz de asesino.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la mansión del mismísimo Dios de la muerte y subieron la pequeña escalinata para al fin entrar.

-¡Chicos que bueno que llegan! – dijo Liz vestida como enfermera utilizando un diminuto vestido y una diadema de enfermera.

-Jejejejejejejeje vampiro jejejejejejeje – reía Patty tras su hermana.

-Hola chicas ¿Dónde pongo la música? – pregunto el albino

-Ammmm, por allá cerca del estéreo.

-Cool.

Después de un rato el auto-proclamado Dios llego a la fiesta con un traje de Freddy Kruger, acompañado de Tsubaki quien usaba un disfraz de Jane the Killer.

-DEBILES MORTALES SU DIOS YA LLEGO ALABENME! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – grito subiéndose a la mesa más cercana y con las manos en alto.

-Black baja de ahí – le dijo Tsubaki tratando de calmarlo como siempre.

-Si mi Diosa – dijo Black Star bajando de la mesa, para luego darle un beso en los labios, haciendo que la espada sonrojara, pues no llevaban mucho tiempo de salir.

-Tío no seas meloso, no es cool – le dijo Soul notoriamente molesto.

-¡SOUL! – dijo Black Star al separarse de Tsubaki, corriendo hacia el en cámara lenta.

-¡BLACK STAR! – contesto él imitando su acción. (Pelea_con_Kid: mode on).

Mientras los chicos tenían su pequeño encuentro, Tsubaki y Liz aprovecharon para interrogar a Maka.

-¿No te ha dicho nada? – pregunto Liz.

-No, ¿porque habría de decir algo? Al fin de cuentas no está obligado a nada.

-Sí, sí pero se nota a leguas que está enamorado de ti – dijo Tsubaki que al parecer desde hacía unas semanas era experta en los temas del corazón.

-Están alucinando – les dijo la técnico con las mejillas sonrojadas.

En un sillón no muy lejos de allí Kid y Black Star intentaban obligar a Soul a para que se le declarara a Maka.

-Ustedes no me pueden obligar a nada – decía Soul muy obstinado.

-Claro, que si míranos a mi Diosa y a mi somos muy felices juntos por que me atreví a decirle que me gusta – le dijo Black Star con tono de sabelotodo.

-Viejo, es muy raro que me des consejos de amor, y en serio, ninguno me puede decir nada Kid aún no se declara con Crona – volvió a decir el albino.

-Eso es porque espero el momento perfectamente simétrico para hacerlo – contesto el aludido provocando un facepalm en sus amigos.

Un par de horas después todo Spartoi jugaba a verdad o reto.

-Bien Kid ¿verdad o reto? – pregunto Liz con un brillito maléfico en los ojos.

-Reto. No me arriesgare a contarte mis secretos.

-Bien pues hummmm… Pon esos adornos en desorden – le reto la chica atentando contra su amada simetría.

-De acuerdo – dejo Kid para luego tener un ataque que provocó que Crona se sentara junto a él para intentar calmarlo. Al parecer ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus ataques sin decir que no sabía lidiar con ellos.

-Bueno ellos quedan fuera, ammm Soul ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Ni de coña te lo diré.

-Entonces tendrás que cumplir mi reto.

-Bien, te digo en secreto.

-Nop, es declaración pública.

-¿Que mierda contigo Liz?

-Dilo – dijo amenazándolo con Patty en forma de pistola.

-Bien, ya me gusta Maka – dijo el sonrojado y provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Soul – le dijo Maka tímidamente parada junto a el - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro

Ambos se dirigieron a un cuarto que nadie usaba para poder hablar más en privado.

-Y bien, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto él.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-En verdad no lo sé. Creo que temía que me rechazaras como estoy seguro de que harás ahora.

-No estés tan seguro de eso – le dijo ella con la mirada en el piso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me… me gustas mucho Soul. Siempre ha sido así, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

-No tenías que decirme nada. No es cool que una mujer se le declare a un hombre. Por eso te pregunto ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-S… sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia Soul.

Con esto dicho Soul la tomo de la cintura en un abrazo y con delicadeza junto sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso cargado de amor. De pronto escucharon un silbido sexy que los hizo separarse totalmente sonrojados.

Tooooooodo Spartoi los estaba viendo desde la puerta con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros.

-Bien pues creo que ya no tendremos que decir nada – dijo el arma algo apenado.

-Pero yo quiero decir algo – dijo el Shinigami. -¿Crona, quieres ser mi novia?

-Ki….Kid-kun…. No sé cómo lidiar con las proposiciones – dijo Crona tan tímida como siempre.

-Solo dime si o no con la cabeza – contesto él. Ella simplemente asintió.

Con esto todo Spartoi dejo a las recientes parejitas solos. Pero no hacía falta ya que Soul y Maka simplemente decidieron ir a casa y platicar sobre realmente todo y Kid y Crona se quedaron en ese pequeño cuarto simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.


End file.
